Hello
by The Twilight Necromancer
Summary: Short, sucky, but angsty with a little touch of romance. It's kinda just a look over how Faust felt before he ran into Yoh's group and had a slight change of heart. Goes over what I think the exact circumstances were to Eliza being found dead. Kinda lets


**Rated:** PG  
**Language:** English  
**Categories:** Angst/Romance  
**Title:** Hello  
**Summary:** Short, sucky, but angsty with a little touch of romance. It's kinda just a look over how Faust felt before he ran into Yoh's group and had a slight change of heart. Goes over what I think the exact circumstances were to Eliza's being found dead.

**Hello**

* * *

_Playground school bell rings  
Again  
Rain clouds come to play  
Again.._

Dr. Faust VIII sighed as the clouds began to split and an endless torrent of rain fell upon the world below them. The children in the playground directly adjacent to the sidewalk upon which he walked were slowly seeking shelter inside.

"Oh, to be young again as they are." the blonde, tall, lanky German whispered aloud to himself. "Don't you agree, Eliza?"

Turning to the silent nurse beside him, Faust's lips dipped in a frown at her continuous silence.

The long-haired, pale, blonde woman continued walking beside Faust as it continued raining, seemingly not noticing the rain that drenched the young doctor and hise wife, nor the skeleton companion they traveled with.

"Oh, Eliza, one day I will be Shaman King and I'll find a way to bring sie back to life! Then, I won't have to depend upon my ancestor's writings I learned of Necromancy from to look at you while you're more than just bones; as a human being, alive, of flesh and flowing blood!"

Eliza, to her husband's expectant dismay, remained as silent as the graves Faust commonly stayed among.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing  
Hello  
I am your mind giving you someone to tal to  
Hello.._

At the handsome, macabre man's feet, his pet, the skeleton of a dog he named Frankensteiny, trotted along. His bone paws made a slight clatter as they hit the pavement.

"Meine faithful friend." the doctor smiled and said weakly.

_If I smile and don't  
Believe  
Soon I know I'll wake  
From this dream.._

It hadn't been long since the passing of Eliza; less than a year had passed, and the memory of that morning would stay etched in the doctor's mind forever.

**Flasback**  
"That's odd; I thought I locked up after I left last night." muttered Faust, pushing the door to the clinic open. What he saw made him stop in his tracks: there, in a puddle of blood on the floor, lay his wife; a hole the size of a bullet in her forehead was the only thing to signal what'd happened.

"Eliza!"

**A few hours later..**

The blonde German sat on his knees on the hospital surgery room's floor, tears falling from his blue eyes as he held the cold, lifeless hand of his dear Eliza.

"I'm sorry, meine friend." the doctor leading the surgery commented. "We did everything we could for her. It was too late."

"Everything." Faust echoed softly, eyes widening as he kissed sleep and sanity goodbye. "Nein. Not everything...."

Standing to his feet, Faust smiled sweetly down at Eliza's corpse and kissed her hand. "I will see you soon, liebe." he cooed, and then walked out.  
**End flashback**

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello  
I am the light living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry.._

A sigh crossed Faust's lips as a single tear dropped onto the ground as he continued walking towards the cemetary where his opponent would be waiting for him.

He stopped for a moment and turned to face his silent wife; at this, Frankensteiny and Eliza stopped as well.

"We'll find a way to bring you back, my dear Eliza, I promise you this. I will not rest until I do."

Closing his eyes, Faust sighed as he removed his furyoku from Eliza and the beautiful woman became a skeleton once more before his very eyes.

Faust leaned forward before the bones could hit the ground and carefully tucked the skeleton back into his coat, leaving Frankensteiny as he was to continue carrying his weapon for him.

"Come on, boy, let's go."

A sharp crash of lightning came behind them on the horizon and the bone dog whimpered in fear as his master looked to the sky, smiling wearily.

"Don't worry, it's just thunder and lightning. It's so wonderful when it rains.."

As though understanding this, Frankensteiny gave a cheery bark and wagged his boney tail.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left  
Of yesterday.._

The two continued on their way to the cemetary, feeling quite confident. The confidence couldn't ever cover the deep sense of sorrow and loneliness that continued to consume the young man, however, and he knew that nothing he could say or do would make it otherwise.

He had to return his wife to the living, even if it cost him anything and everything in his path.


End file.
